


A Little Romance (and Drama)

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Misuse of Materia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's a critic - Genesis is just a little more vocal than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Romance (and Drama)

The first thing Angeal did when they got back to their tent was to remove the Silence spell. It was for his own safety that he did so, of course, but when Genesis glared at him and opened his mouth, he wondered if he should have left it on.

“I can't _believe_ they actually did that!” the redhead fumed. “I am _sure_ there is something in the SOLDIER Code of Conduct that prohibits using status spells on your superior officers. I almost left right away! As it was, that was the _worst_ interpretation of _Robert and Julia_ I have ever seen, and two hours of my life I will _never_ get back!” His voice rose and fell dramatically with his complaints, and likely could be heard on the other side of the camp. At least, Angeal thought, none of the actors in tonight's play had expected Genesis's approval.

“They're SOLDIERs, not actors, Gen, so I don't imagine they would quite be up to your standards,” he said patiently. “As for the silence spell, Sephiroth authorised it after what happened last time, so you really only have yourself to blame.”

Genesis focused narrowed eyes on him. “I shall be having _words_ with Sephiroth about that, and don't think I didn't notice that you had that Echo Screen in your pocket the entire time.”

“I wanted to see the show,” Angeal admitted. “I quite enjoyed it. Now, if you're finished being such a drama queen, perhaps we can get some sleep?”

“ _Drama queen!?_ ” Gen's voice climbed several octaves in outrage, then his lips twitched reluctantly. “I should take serious offense at that, you know. And you _would_ like that travesty of ham acting, wouldn't you,” he said with a put-upon sigh. “Really, it's my fault for surrounding myself with trained thugs and former farmboys. They have no appreciation for romance, or any of the finer things in life.”

“I can do romance,” Angeal said, taking a few steps closer. “How's this?” He wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and bent him low over it, leaning close so that they could feel each other's breath against their faces.

“A little overdone, but it's a start,” Genesis conceded, lips curling in a feline smile. “Of course, I _do_ think you need to make it up to me for calling me a drama queen. And for letting them use a Silence spell on me without even attempting to stop it.” He pouted a little at this last, and Angeal knew he hadn't quite forgotten the indignity of the evening.

“Then perhaps I should show you how I appreciate one of the finer things in my life,” Angeal murmured, pressing his lips against that pout, feeling it change to a smile as Genesis let him in. He kept it deliberately slow, a thorough exploration of his lover's mouth, enjoying the lazy slide of another tongue against his. They were both more than a little breathless when he stopped.

“Feeling appreciated yet?” he asked.

Genesis nodded. “A little. But I think we should do that some more, just to be sure.”


End file.
